


pes dispenser

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: chanyeol and baekhyun freaked it





	pes dispenser

Chanyeol ripped his socks off and threw them against the wall.  _ Eat my ass ugly shoe underwear _ . He thought to himself. Baekhyun walked into the room.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm” he licked his lips with his lizard tongue, “them are some nice toes,” he crawled over to chanyeol’s feet on all fours, “can i give them the succ?”

“Yes baby,” chanyeol shoved his foot in baekhyun’s mouth.

“Unghhhh father.” baekhyun moaned.

Baekhyun sucked chanyeol’s toes until his feet came in baekhyun’s mouth; the singer swallowed it all. He licked his lips, “thanks.” he came in his pants and left the room.

“You’re whalecum.” Chanyeol said, moving his foot up to lick the leftover footcum. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
